


Mistletoe

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Mistletoe, Short One Shot, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Victor and Yuri host an ugly sweater party. Yurio ends up under the mistletoe with Victor. Victor thinks they should uphold the tradition. Yurio thinks Victor can f*ck off.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri On Ice One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058720
Kudos: 23





	Mistletoe

Victor finished making punch as Yuuri set out more of the food. They were hosting their first ugly sweater party. Victor had picked out a white sweater with a Christmas tree on it. The tree was decorated with ornaments sewn on to the sweater. Yuuri had gotten a green sweater with a reindeer on the front. The reindeer had lights and ornaments on its antlers and lit up. They didn't know many people but Yuuri had invited Phichit to stay a few nights with them and they invited Yurio and Otabek. They had invited others but they weren't sure how many would show up. 

Phichit came into the room after getting changed into his own ugly sweater. He had bought a white sweater that had a snowman snow globe on the front. It had plastic over a felt snowman with plastic beads filling the plastic disc over the snowman. The snow globe had lights around it that flashed white and blue. Phichit went to help Yuuri set out the food when the doorbell rang. 

"Coming!" Victor yelled as he went to the front door. He saw that it was Yurio and Otabek through the window. "Welcome," Victor greeted as he opened the door. He glanced down to see what their sweaters looked like. Otabek had gone with a black sweater that had, large, colorful, blinking lights all over it. Yurio went with a green sweater that had presents and candy canes on it and said, "Ho Ho Ho" across the top and, "Bitches" across the bottom. 

"You couldn't have chosen a nicer one, Yurio?" Victor questioned, finding the shirt a bit vulgar for a Christmas sweater. 

"I don't do Christmas sweaters," Yurio replied, Victor only shook his head at the teen as he led them into the kitchen where Yuuri and Phichit were talking. 

"So what do you do at an ugly Christmas sweater party?" Otabek asked. He had never been to a Christmas party that didn't need a DJ. 

"Well, since it's just a small group of us, we got out some board games and card games. We figured we'd play games, eat, drink, and talk." Yuuri explained. "How about everyone gets some food and we'll get something set up on the game table?" As everyone went to line up for food, Yuuri and Victor went to the living room where they had a game table set up. They decided to play Apples To Apples first. 

"Go get us some food while I set up." Yuuri told Victor. 

"What do you want?" Victor asked. 

"A little bit of everything, I guess." Yuuri answered as he dealt cards. Victor went to the kitchen as Yurio brought his plate to the table. He went back to the kitchen to get punch as Victor came back to ask Yuuri a question. They met in the kitchen doorway where Victor had hung mistletoe. 

"Yurio, we're under the mistletoe," Victor pointed out. 

"Not gonna happen, old man," Yurio replied, trying to go pass Victor. The older Russian stepped in front of Yurio, blocking his way. 

"Oh, come on, Kitten. It's tradition," Victor moved closer to wrap his arms around Yurio who pushed his hands against the taller man's chest. 

"Fuck off," Yurio said, trying to wiggle free. Victor leaned down and kept trying to kiss Yurio as he held the teen tightly. Everyone else watched in amusement. 

"Aw, it's just a kiss, Kitten," Victor chuckled as Yurio managed to turn himself around in Victor's arms. Victor kept a good hold on the annoyed teen. Victor leaned down and gave Victor a kiss on the cheek before letting him go. "I guess a kiss on the cheek counts." 

"That's disgusting," Yurio complained as he rubbed his hand against his cheek as if he could wipe the kiss away.


End file.
